Hey, Soul Sister
by xJordannn
Summary: Ikarishipping. Shinji heads to the club one night, & finds someone he'd never thought would be there. He's in for quite an adventure with her mood swings and his attitude. Three or two shot. Story is better then the summary...


**This is (WAS xD) for Valentine's Day x3 **

**Sorry I haven't been updating my other two stories.**

**Reasons; 1. My collab partner hasn't finished his part yet in 'What?!' =\ 2. I'm deleting Too much. That story = fail. D: Sorry guys. ):**

**Warning: Shinji will be kinda OOC in this.**

**I don't own Soul Sister. Train does. I don't own Ayo Technology either. Timbaland, 50 Cent, & Justin Timberlake do. Neither do I own Pokemon, Shinji, Hikari or Satoshi. Thank you very much!  
**

* * *

It had been a long day for Shinji. He'd been stressed out by loads of challenges from 'weak' trainers, so he'd decided to finish the day off by heading to a club.

He left his things in the Pokemon Center room he was staying for the night, left all of his Pokemon except for Dodaitose, just in case someone wanted to battle him on the way there or back. He smirked, placing the Pokeball on his belt, making his way to the door, and left the room, seconds later exiting the Pokemon Center.

As he began walking out of the property, he heard an annoying voice calling his name. "Shinji! Shinji!" _It's that Satoshi punk_ he thought. Shinji looked around, until he saw Satoshi appear right in front of him "Aaah!" he said startled. "What was that for?!" Shinji growled.

"Guess what Shinji!! Today's Valentine's Day!--" _You mean it's been Valentine's Day today, idiot? Look at a damn watch. _Shinji thought with a sigh. "--And I have a date!! And you DON'T! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Satoshi laughed, Shinji shaking his head. _Satoshi REALLY has problems, this is official proof. _Shinji walked away, sighing, hoping to not bump in to him again that night. Why did Satoshi appear almost everywhere he was? It was like he was stalking him. The thought of that had Shinji shivering.

Shinji then made it to the club a few minutes after the Satoshi encounter. It was packed with people dancing to the music blasting out of the speakers. Shinji then scanned the crowd for a place to stand, when he noticed someone he'd never thought would EVER appear in a place like this.

_Hey,_

_Heeeeeeeeey,_

_Heeeeeeeeeey,_

He then noticed what she was wearing. A sparkling pink short pink dress with heels and her hair picked up. _Troublesome's looking pretty nice tonight. _he thought with a smirk, then he stood by a corner, staring intently at the girl.

_Your lipstick stains,_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind._

After about a few minutes, Shinji was caught by the girl. He then noticed that, and soon walked over to her.

"What's Miss Troublesome-goody-goody doing in a club, hm? How'd you get in?" After that line, Hikari pouted. "Really Shinji, really!? It's been years! I'm not a little girl anymore. AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS HIKARI!!" she screamed, waving her arms madly. Shinji laughed. "Calm down, will you? I was only playing. But seriously, what are you doing here?" he said, taking a step close to her.

Hikari sighed. "If you must know, I was invited by a few coordinator friends to come here and hang with them, but now I have no idea where they are…"

Shinji smirked. "Better be careful, or someone could easily kidnap you with that really short dress." Shinji then tapped her leg, and then she blushed. "I'm just fine Shinji, no need to worry…about me." she chuckled, and then Shinji asked "Wanna hang with me tonight?" "Sure." she grinned, and Shinji took her hand on to the dance floor.

_Your sweet moving,_

_The smell of you in every single dream, I dream._

They slow danced, and Hikari looked at Shinji. _Why did I decide to do this…I'm not even his friend! Eh, there's nothing better to do. _She then placed her head on his chest.

_Is she actually--oh gosh. The girl I DREAMED of maybe dancing, even having a nice conversation with put her head on my chest. _

Shinji smiled, blushing, ignoring stares from others.

_I knew when we collided,_

_You're the one I have decided, _

_Who's one of my kind._

"Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting bored."

"Yeah…me too." Hikari then took her head off of Shinji's chest, grabbed his arm and walked from the dance floor.

"Shinji…?" Hikari said suddenly, feeling extremely nervous.

"Yes…?" Shinji asked, displaying that he was 'annoyed'

"Are we friends…at all?" Hikari asked, feeling her face heat up.

"I don't know, what do you consider a friend?" Shinji asked. _You idiot, if only you knew how much more I want to be!_ he thought furiously, a bit of anger showed on his face.

"I don't know, what do you consider a friend?" Hikari shot back.

"Let's see…someone who cares about me, who doesn't mind when I go insanely mad…mm, that's it." Shinji nodded.

"I apply to all of those."

"Sure you do." Shinji said with sarcasm, and winked, turning his back towards the girl.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" Hikari yelled, then when he started to walk out the door, she began blabbering about how good of a person and friend she was to him.

_Hey soul sister, _

_Ain't that mister mister on the radio,_

_Stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know._

_Hey soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

Shinji just smirked, walking out of the club and heading straight for home. But how he was going to get Hikari off of his tail, he hadn't figured out yet. "Listen, Mr. 'I'm so all that and I don't need anyone'! You're not losing me this easy tonight! I am DETERMINED to be your friend, no matter what! And I'll do it all in one night!!" Hikari said, fuming. Shinji finally turned around. "That's what she said." he said, winking at her and cracking up, slapping his knee. "Y-YOU!!!" Hikari became pissed, and stomped on his foot. Shinji then stopped laughing as soon as she did that, looked at her, and said "You're going to have to hit me harder if you want me to attack if you, IF that's what you want." he explained, lowering his head to her height. Hikari was disgusted. "YOU'D ACTUALLY HIT A GIRL!?" she yelled, arms crossed. "No. But who ever said you were a girl?" Shinji said. "UGHH!! First you were pretty nice to me tonight and now your just…ridiculous!"

"Hikari?" Shinji suddenly asked, then coming closer to her.

"Y-yeah?" she said, with a light blush appearing across her face.

"You're really turning me on." Shinji said, and that's when Hikari's face exploded in red. Shinji wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to his side ever so suddenly. "W-whoa, where are you taking me?" "Somewhere." Shinji answered bluntly, as Hikari just kept walking with him.

_Heeey, heeeey, heeeeey…Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me,_

_You gave my life direction, _

_A game show love connection, we can't deny…_

Randomly, Shinji's phone started ringing.

_Baby this a new age,_

_You're like my new craze,_

_Let's get together, maybe we can start a new phase,_

_The smoke's got the club all hazy--_

Shinji pressed the power key to turn off the phone and ignore the call. "Okay, I'm confused here." said Hikari. "How are you confused? I just turned off my phone. Is the scenery too hard for your eyes to detail completely--OH CRAP, YOU LOOK PALE!" Shinji said, shaking his head. "NO! I'M NOT STUPID! UGH! It's just…okay, first of all, you picked _Ayo Technology _as your ringtone!? Really!?"

"I like it. Is there a problem?" Shinji stopped walking, turning his head towards Hikari.

"N-no. I just thought you wouldn't like that kind of song." "I do like it…" Shinji said, his eyes widening, and then continued walking with Hikari. "And why did you turn off your phone right when you were getting a call?"

"B-because. I don't want any interruptions. We're on a date, right?" Shinji questioned.

Hikari couldn't believe what he had just said. A date? Well, it sort of seemed like it…right? "Are you high on something?" Hikari asked, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Shinji said.

"I asked you a question, and I'd like an answer, okay, thanks." Hikari replied rudely. "No, I'm not high on something. But from the looks of it, we ARE on a date, right?" Shinji asked. "Y-yeah, I guess so." Hikari said.

"Good."

It was silent for the rest of the way home. But every second was kept getting better for Hikari, because she began to realize that maybe Shinji liked her a lot more then he portrayed. She smiled to herself at this thought, because you DEFINITELY know she likes him too.

Soon they reached Shinji's house. "Who's house is this?" Hikari asked. "Mine." Shinji said. They walked up to the front door, Shinji unlocked the door to leading to the house and opened the door. Hikari followed him inside, and looked at his small place. "I didn't think your house would be THIS small." Hikari said, teasingly. "Don't complain, I'm sure yours isn't much bigger." Shinji snapped. He did have a point there though. Her house wasn't very big. Hikari then began to observe more of his house, walking through hallways and rooms. Shinji didn't mind, as he was currently using the bathroom. Hikari then stumbled across the last room in the house. She then began to twist the doorknob, noticing it wouldn't move much. "Shinjiiiii!" she called. "Can you come here?" she asked, and when she had just said that Shinji had just closed the bathroom door, starting to head towards where her voice came from. "Yes?" he asked.

"Your room is locked." Hikari said, placing her hands on her hips.

"And you need to go in there because…?"

"Because I wanna see your room." Hikari said with puppy dog eyes, sticking out her bottom lip. "Pleaseee? Please?" Shinji couldn't take it anymore. Those cute eyes and the lip thing…_Damn you, troublesome! _he thought. He then grabbed a door key from his pocket and opened the door. "Just don't touch my stuff." Shinji said, as Hikari entered the purple and black painted room with a king size mattress, with a dresser and one of those dressers with the mirror (I forget what those are called). He also had a flat screen television.

Hikari then began to take off her heels. "Wha-wha-what are you doing!?!?" Shinji asked, shocked. Hikari then flung herself on his bed, and sat straight up. "I wanna sit on your bed." Shinji then blushed, wondering what could happen there…(Oh Shinji, don't get any ideas…) "Fine." Shinji said, and as he said that, got on his bed and sat right next to her, them both leaning against the comfy-ish headboard. _This is niiiiice. _Shinji thought, a smile of satisfaction appearing on his face. Hikari was completely oblivious to this, as she began to grab the TV remote and watch some soap opera (which Shinji thought was complete hell). _But things will get better, I hope Hikari knows what's coming to her._

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat tight out my untrimmed chest._

_I believe you, like a virgin you're Madonna,_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind._

* * *

**Omg! This is not the end, DON'T WORRY! This is a 3 shot, so yep or 2 shot…xD**

**Anyway, I put the song Ayo Technology because I was listening to it & I plan to make a songfic out of it sometime…but not as dirty as the song is, I can't write lemony scenes and stuff. D8 Sorry to all who want that. Anyway, I hope you liked it so far !**


End file.
